


Please don't take my sunshine away.

by l0rd_p01



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2009 Hungarian GP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0rd_p01/pseuds/l0rd_p01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009. Hungaroring.</p><p> <i>He shouts at Felipe, at God, at fate. His heart breaks into thousands of pieces, pieces that he knows will never be complete again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't take my sunshine away.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post: " Imagine Person A singing "You are my sunshine" as Person B slowly dies in their arms".  
> Song by Johnny Cash "You are my sunshine".  
> I'm so sorry.

_  
Heartbeat._

"Can you…. Can you sing to me?"

For a moment there’s nothing but piercing silence. There are no fast  cars, no engine’s howling; just frightened screams.  _"Call a doctor!" "Oh my God!!" "Where the fuck is that bloody medical car!?"_  But then there’s one sound he realized he cannot live without. The sound of their joined heartbeats. His beating inordinately fast and Felipe’s now unhealthily weak, but fighting to keep beating, keep pumping for just few more seconds. Always fighting.

Just like Felipe.

 "Please baby, just… just hold on… Just a little longer…" Rob holds him tight. He sits on the dry, hot grass at the Hungaroring with Felipe lying on his lap. His beautiful dark brown eyes looking at him expectantly. But Rob sees how with every breath Felipe takes, his lungs fill with air, but also his eyes fill with anguish.

So he sings.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.”_ Tears are streaming down Rob’s face. He sings softly, trying to overcome his grief and stay strong. Felipe needs this. He needs him. He needs to hear him sing.

 Just one last time.

 _"I’ll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you’ll regret it all some day.”_ His voice breaks and he sobs a little. Felipe reaches out and strokes his cheek. His thumb tracing his cheekbone, gathering Rob’s tears. Rob leans into Felipe’s touch, kisses his wrist and breaks down, pressing his hand to Felipe’s, not letting him go. But he carries on. For Felipe.

 _"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms; but when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried.”_ Felipe smiles softly at Rob. His eyes full of love, adoration and longing. He can’t stop staring.

"I love you, Rob." Felipe whispers, his lips trembling with emotion.

"Felipe, please…" he repeats himself, then the repeating turns into sobbing; and he cradles him even closer.

"No, no… don’t stop. I love hearing you sing…. You should do it more often." Felipe closes his eyes in pain as he struggles with his words, trying to smile, voice barely above a whisper. Rob sniffles and continues.

Felipe sighs and takes their joined hands from Rob’s cheek and presses them, entwined to his chest, to his heart. He sings. _"You told me once, dear, you really loved me; a_ _nd no one else could come between… B_ _ut now you’ve left me and love another, y_ _ou have shattered all of my dreams—”_

Rob sobs openly. He can’t live without Felipe. His Felipe. The only person who saw the real him. The only person who ever truly loved him. He cannot live. Not without his sunshine.

"Rob…" The Brazilian whispers. "Don’t cry. Don’t cry…" He looks at Rob with so much love and sadness, that Rob loses it all. He’s sure that it can’t be true. It has to be some kind of nightmare. A horrible one. Because Felipe can’t die! There’s so much for them to do, to see, to plan. They had a future planned for them! They were happy, they were in love! Why it has to be Felipe? There were twenty-three other drivers!

Rob howls in heartbreak and kisses Felipe’s cold, limp lips.

"Don’t you DARE, Felipe! Don’t you dare leave me….! Felipe baby, please…. Don’t leave me!" He sobs between kisses. He shouts at Felipe, at God, at fate. His heart breaks into thousands of pieces, pieces that he knows will never be complete again. 

Because he knows. No, he feels that Felipe died. He feels there’s no heartbeat to be heard. And Rob’s own heart stopped beating the second his sunshine was taken away.

So he sings. One last time.

 _"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me, when I awake my poor heart pains… So when you come back and make me happy, I’ll forgive you dear, I’ll take all the blame…”_  
  
 _"You are my sunshine_ _, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you’ll never know dear, how much I love you—”_

_  
_His voice cracks.

 

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_.  
  



End file.
